Once yours, ALWAYS yours
by EmeraldQueen3825633
Summary: Hermione's in her seventh year.Still with the gang,ginny's her best friend, she's going out with ron.She's head girl while draco's head boy,and they get under each other's skin.Although,she starts having weird dreams,and things aren't going well w/ron....


Once yours, ALWAYS yours

Chapter one:

**Oops! I forgot to mention……**

She awoke to the bright sun coming in from the window. She pulled her wavy honey-brown hair aside as she turned around to find pale blue gray eyes staring at her. She smiled at the beautiful blonde boy that had made her his. _Finally._ She thought.He's_ mine and I'm his. _As she wrapped the silky cover over her naked body the boy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. _This all feels like a dream. Oh, but it can't be! _ She thought.

"I love you." He whispered softly into her ear. His angelic voice made her melt into his arms, she moved closer to him as much as she could since she was already impossibly close to him. She grabbed his hand and played with his fingers.

"I love you, too." She whispered only loud enough for him to hear. He nudged her head towards his and their lips met. It lasted a couple of seconds and she pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" He asked.

"Well Mr. Draco Malfoy, you're parents will be here any minute now, so I have to get going." Hermione said.

"Awwww! Come on babe! "Draco whined.

"Shhh!" 'Mione hissed, and started to change. She put on her red slim dress that drew Draco out of his senses. Why wouldn't it. It was long legged open from the side and it was chest open and back open. Yes a very provocative dress for her to be wearing at a home dinner. Hermione went to the restroom to wash her face. Draco followed. He got into the restroom and locked the door. Hermione dried her face with a green towel that was there. Draco was only wearing his boxers and was starting to wrap Hermione with his muscular arms. _Mmm… Quiddditch actually pays off._ Hermione thought. _Mmm…it wasn't a smart idea for her to put that dress back on. How I would like to strip it off of her with my teeth._ Draco thought.

"You know, you shouldn't have put that dress back on." Draco said starting to caress Hermione's bare back.

"You know, I have to get going before your parents get here." Hermione mimicked Draco's tone, but was getting weak at his touch. He started to unzip the back of the dress. 'Mione turned around and the dress fell. He started to kiss her from her neck to her lips and to the neck again. He carried her back to his bed. They made love for the second time. She just couldn't resist his touch, and she damned the dress for being so provocative. She damned Draco for being irresistible and she lastly damned that they couldn't be like this 24/7. Although she really wanted to. When they were done they just laid there, kissing, hugging, and looking at each other. They were unconscious of their surroundings and they hadn't heard the crack that had happened about 4 or 5 minutes ago.

"Draco honey we're-ahh!" the tall blonde woman was cut off at the sight as she entered her son's room.

"Narcissa! What's wrong?!" another tall blonde haired figure flew into the room with his wand at-the-ready. It happened to be a man. Lucius Malfoy. Hermione fully covered herself with the blanket up to her chest and Draco was staring at the opened mouthed parents. Narcissa started yelling.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here!! That-that filthy little-!" she was cut off by Draco.

"Don't you dare finish that!! You have no business getting into my room!" he yelled fiercely. Hermione's eyes started getting watery.

"How dare you!! This is our house and that little whore has nothing to do here!!" Lucius said in a loud hissing tone. Draco quickly slipped his pants on and flew out of the bed.

"What I do isn't any of your business!" Draco hissed back at his father.

"What do you mean it isn't-"Narcissa started and got stopped by what she was seeing. Draco had a little black box and was kneeling in front of Hermione. She had completely wrapped herself with the blanket so it would fit her as a dress.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" Draco asked Hermione as tears started running down her rosy cheeks.

"YES!" she exclaimed. Draco's parents were wide-eyed and mouth opened. Narcissa was starting to get red and Lucius's teeth clenched in anger.

"You can't marry that mud-blood!! She's not right for you!! I'll bet anything she put you under a spell to get to this!!" Narcissa yelled angrily.

"If anyone would have put a spell on anyone it would have been _me _putting on a spell on _her_!" Draco said. "I love Hermione. And I forgot to mention to you that we've been going out for at least a year and a half!" Draco said to his parents. Narcissa fainted and Lucius caught her as she fell.

"Look at what you have done!!!" Lucius exclaimed as he picked up his wife. Draco smiled and said "She's just happy dad!! Come on you should be excited!!" Hermione giggled, grabbed her dress and changed in the restroom. When she came out, Lucius was gone with Narcissa and Draco was sitting down on the bed smirking his irresistible smirk.

"What? Where'd he go?" She asked sitting on his lap.

"Nothing. He took mum to their room. I loved their reaction, didn't you?" Draco said kissing Hermione's bare shoulder.

"Maybe. I have to go back home." Hermione said.

"Mind if I go with you?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled took his hand and they started walking outside leaving the manor. There was a bold dark green Porsche outside waiting for them. They got in, Draco in the passenger seat since he still didn't know how to drive cars. Hermione promised to teach him so that he could get his drivers license quicker. She sped off leaving the manor behind. She stopped at a house looking apartment. She got off and Draco followed. When she got in it was chilly and dark. Draco caught up.


End file.
